Chibi Naruto Gang
by Nikooru-sama
Summary: Sequel of Chibi Sakura After Sakura was turned back to her 15 year old self, her friends get turned into chibis! See how she will take the pressure of hyper kids! SakuXBoys pairings! NOT UPDATING
1. Taking Care Of The Brats!

SA4: Hello again people! I started to watch Full Metal Alchemist like 3 or 4 days ago and I'm on episode 46 XD but the internet is being a pain in the butt so it takes so long for it to upload T.T

Naruto: --gasps-- You haven't been watching Naruto Shipuuden recently have you?! --cries in corner--

SA4: I have I have! But it's getting subbed with English subtitles every 2 weeks which I really hate and the latest Bleach episode is so cute with Toshirou and Karin XD I watched it like 5 times last week!!! --squeals-- But I don't really like the pairing, I was just saying the episode was cute XP and I am now a fan of FMA XD

Sakura: You don't like Naruto or Naruto Shipuuden anymore? --sobs--

SA4: NO! Naruto and Naruto Shipuuden RULES! It was the first time I've ever watched anime, except from Dragon Ball Z and Beyblade since it was English dubbed on Cartoon Network…….ANYWAY on with the story, this is the sequel of **Chibi Sakura** I hope you readers enjoy this story and review!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

**Taking Care Of The Brats!**

"Why do I have to take care of them?! WHY?!?!?!?!" Sakura screamed her head off, the little kids had woken up and started to play with stuff in Tsunade's office.

"Well, you know a lot of things about them more than anyone else and there are no other shinobi to look after them. I sent the Jounins on missions and Iruka's job is at the Academy so you're the only one left." Tsunade explained to her apprentice, looking at the chibi Naruto that was pulling Kiba's hair and Kiba was crying a lot. "And you're really good with children when you're at the hospital, and if they injure themselves you'll know what to do!"

Now Tsunade's office was a COMPLETE mess, Sasuke, Sai, Neji and Gaara were drawing on the walls with ink with their hands, Kiba and Naruto were fighting by biting and scratching each other, Lee was running in circles, Chouji was eating a bag of chips that was bigger than himself, Shikamaru was reading a book about plants (For medicine reasons), Ino, Tenten and Temari were fighting over a piece of soft cloth they found, Shino was sitting in a corner in the room muttering stuff under his breath and Hinata was at the side watching all the chaos, she's such a good girl XP

Sakura sweatdropped and walked over to Naruto and Kiba and broke up their fight.

"Now be good boys and stop fighting." Sakura tried to be kind to them, after all they are now little kids. Kiba blushed slightly as he was looking up to see Sakura's face (They still have their original minds). Naruto noticed and said "You like her don't you?!" Kiba's face was red all over and said "No I don't!" and then shouts of "Uh huh!" and "Nuh uh!" started. Sakura then walked over to the 'artists' making random doodles on the use-to-be-white-now-black walls.

"I'll get you guys some paper and pencils later so you can draw as much as you want, ne?" Sakura questioned the four boys. As they heard her question they turned around, nodded excitedly and then sat on the floor. She then walked over to the three girls.

"Be good girls and stop pulling that cloth." Ino, Tenten and Temari didn't listen to her and kept pulling the soft object in their tiny hands. Sakura sighed and snatched it off them and the started to sniffle.

"You don't want Tsunade-sama to get angry now do you? It's hers in the first place so you three can't have it." The girls looked up to Sakura and had guilt in their eyes and then hung their heads down really low.

Sakura was walking back to Naruto and Kiba since they were fighting again but then Lee knocked her over by his speed since he was running. She then fell on top of Shikamaru which made him fling the book at Tsunade's face, when it had hit her face the sake she was drinking spilt all over Chouji and his potato chips which made him cry.

"Wwwwaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chouji wailed, he didn't like the smell that covered him and the food he was eating. Sakura checked to see if Shikamaru was ok and then she went over to Chouji, picked him up and let his head rest on her shoulder as she patted his back.

"Shhh, it's ok! I'll give you a bath, new clothes and new potato chips okay?" Chouji's cries had gone down a bit because he heard 'new potato chips' and the comfort he was getting from the younger medic-nin. Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru glared at the now sleeping Chouji resting on Sakura's shoulder.

"See, this is why you should look after them. You stopped their meaningless fights and you are really kind to them."

"--sigh-- I guess this is kind of the same mission that they had to look after me huh? Well, I better get going! Ja ne!" Sakura then gathered all the 15 chibis and left to go to Sakura's house.

At Sakura's House

"Great, just great. 'Kaa-san and 'Tou-san just HAD to leave me when I'm in this mess." Sakura mumbled to herself, making a bath for Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and Sai since they were covered in ink and Chouji because of the sake incident.

She then led the five boys to the bathroom after getting the other kids to sleep in the living room. When the reached the bathroom she took off their clothes, ignoring their private parts. But then Sai, being the one that points out men's lower part, had to make fun of Gaara's part.

"Haha! Mine's bigger than yours!" Sai pointed at Gaara, having a big grin on his face. Gaara had steam coming out of his ears. Sakura just rolled her eyes and started to take of Sasuke's clothes.

"Guys, just be quiet and get in the bathtub please? I need you guys to behave while I find some clothes for you." Sakura made sure that they stayed in the tub and went to her attic to find some clothes. Her mum wanted a son after Sakura was born and had bought lots of boys' clothes that could fit a 6 year old but the Haruno's didn't have a second child.

As she went back to the bathroom she started to giggle at the site in the bubble bath. Sasuke being the smallest from the five of them was floating on the surface of the water but of course most of the bubbles covered his body, Sai was leaning on Neji's shoulder as Neji was leaning on Gaara's shoulder. Chouji's head was going down into the bubbles each second. She then cleaned them, gave them clothes and went downstairs to check on the others.

**TBC……………………..**

SA4: So how was the first chapter for the sequel guys and girls? I know it's a bit short but I hope it was good! XD I would have updated this chapter sooner but I am now going to work every day in the summer now T.T but it's not that bad because it's my family's restaurant so I can eat and drink whatever I want and I can sleep in my mum's office in the staff room XD Oh I also drank a LITTLE bit of sake but you need to have it warm but I took two tiny sips when it was cold and to me it tastes a bit like champagne --shudders--

Tenten: Seems like you're gonna have a good summer.

SA4: Yeah I guess XP and I'll have more time to watch other animes! XD I am now a complete freak of FMA and I know I said it already at the top but I just need to say it twice XD I think I'm in love with Roy Mustang in FMA XP

FMA gang and Naruto gang: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Let's have fun!

SA4: Hello again!!! How has your summer holidays been? I know that the summer was AGES ago but I couldn't type up ANY chapters for ANY stories what-so-ever BECAUSE my laptop crashed TWICE!!! Our dad's friend fixes our computer and deleted EVERTHING from the laptop! 2-3 years worth of all my songs and pictures ALL GONE!!!! T.T The world is so cruel………

Tenten: Awww! It's okay! At least you made the second chapter!

SA4: School's being a big fat pain in the arse for me, I had my injection done for me to not get 3 seriously dangerous diseases that will kill you!!! And I have so many tests when I got back from my October break……My brother wouldn't let me download Microsoft Word from the disc thingy so yeah…………This chapter might seem a bit crappy and really short since my mind is fully set on SQA exam practices! ANYHOO! I'll get on with the story XD enjoy!!!! Oh and my first reviewer for this story was the ONLY person that spotted something wrong, Kankuro wasn't in this story! Thank you NoBoDy Knight for spotting that! I knew I missed out someone -.-' let's just say Kankuro was mucking up the scrolls XD

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

_Recap:_

_As she went back to the bathroom she started to giggle at the site in the bubble bath. Sasuke being the smallest from the five of them was floating on the surface of the water but of course most of the bubbles covered his body, Sai was leaning on Neji's shoulder as Neji was leaning on Gaara's shoulder. Chouji's head was going down into the bubbles each second. She then cleaned them, gave them clothes and went downstairs to check on the others._

_End of Recap_

**Chapter 2: Let's have fun!!!**

BANG BANG!!!

Sakura rushed down the stairs to see what had happened and left the 5 chibis walk down the stairs, clinging onto each other. Sakura then came to a halt at the door to the living room and fell over anime-style. What she saw was that the other children were watching Bugs Bunny trying not to get hit by a bullet. Sakura sighed in relief that nothing happened to them, but she then heard something fall down the stairs! She turned around and saw Sasuke tumbling down the steps one by one. When he eventually landed on the ground he started to wail loudly.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!!! THEY PUSHED MEEEEEEE!!!!!! I WANT MY MUMMY!!!!!!!!" Sakura scooped up Sasuke and held him in her arms.

"Shhh its okay, Mummy is here." Sakura just then had realized she called herself Sasuke's mum.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh G-'

"**AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! I can't believe you called yourself Sasuke's MUM!!!"**

'You DO know that YOU are ME, right?'

"**Ahh, bugger off…--runs off somewhere--"**

Sakura looked at the other boys that were still at the top of the stairs, sniggering away at what they did to little Sasuke.

"You four! Come down here! Don't make me go up there……!" She pointed a finger in their direction, like you're scolding a child….Well in her case, four boys. The boys stopped sniggering and slowly went down the stairs, one step at a time. When they finally got down the stairs they looked straight up at Sakura's face, she was pissed off, really!

"Why did you four push him, he could've gotten bad injuries! Well, boo-boos in your case……" Sakura sweatdropped when she said 'boo-boos'. Little Sasuke was sucking on his left thumb as his other hand was around Sakura's neck, tears still kept falling but he wasn't making as much noise as before and he hiccupped every now and then.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Neji said "It was him!" He pointed at Chouji.

"It wasn't me! It was him!" Chouji then pointed at Sai, accidentally poked his right cheek.

"Itai! It was him, not me!" Then Sai pointed at the last boy, Gaara.

"Gaara, did you push Sasuke?" Sakura was getting impatient and was looming over the boys.

"…………" Gaara had THE most innocent look which would make anyone coo at him and pointed at Neji.

"--sigh-- You four go in the living room and watch the cartoon with everyone else while I treat Sasuke, okay?"

Chouji did as he was told and rushed to the room filled with other kids. The three other boys glared at Sasuke for getting close to Sakura when she didn't notice. Sasuke felt their glares and buried his face in her neck, also whimpering. The boys then went to the room they were told to go to but turned around and sent their final glare before entering the room.

Sakura didn't notice the glares so she went to the kitchen, placed Sasuke carefully on the kitchen table and went to a cabinet to take out a First Aid box to get a plaster. Sakura took out a water-proof plaster and stuck it to Sasuke's right knee because it was scrapped quite a bit……

"--kisses his plaster covered knee--There, you should be okay now…" Sakura grinned at him as Sasuke blushed cutely. (I wish I can actually see that happen!) Sakura then picked up the little Uchiha and went into the room filled with lots of kids. When Sakura reached the room, she counted all the kids to see if they were all there.

"There's Naruto and Lee are in front of the television, Kiba playing with Akamaru, Temari, Hinata, Tenten and Ino are talking on the floor, Shikamaru is sleeping, Shino, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro and Neji are sitting on the sofas and Chouji is-" As Sakura said the chubby boy's name, she looked around frantically to look for him.

"Where the hell did he go?" Sakura placed Sasuke on the ground and went to search for Chouji, but before she took one step she heard a noise. Or a few……

CRASH

BANG

SPLAT

BANG

LAKA LAKA LA wait that's part of a song………Ignore that one XD

Sakura rushed to the kitchen and she saw: a chair on the floor, a broken vase with flowers scattered everywhere and water is spreading on the tiles and there was some random green slimy goop that was splatted on one of the kitchen windows. She looked everywhere for Chouji, under the table, in cupboards. She ran past the fridge and was gonna look inside the cupboard under the sink-WAIT! The fridge! Sakura rushed back to the door of the cooling box and opened it and found Chouji eating her mum's chocolate pudding that was for tonight's dessert.

"--sweatdrop-- Chouji, come here." Sakura held her hands out to Chouji, but he backed back and he was clutching to the bowl containing the sweet dessert. Sakura's sweatdrop became bigger at what he had just done, so she picked him up with the pudding and took him where the others were.

In the living room

"Nooooo! It's mine!!!" Ino screamed, the girls found a big soft round cushion that looks like a watermelon (My friend called Gemma has those XD) and Temari and Ino were fighting for it. Tenten didn't want it and Hinata just sat next to Tenten watching the two blonde girls fight.

"NO! I found it first!" the two blonde girls kept tugging both ends of the cushion, but the both of their hands slipped at the same time and the cushion flew up in the air, its going down, and down, and down………and hits the top of a purple haired Hyuuga.

"W-w-w-w-WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WANT MUMMY!!!!!!!" Hinata wailed. Poor, poor Hinata got hit on the head. Then the two girls started crying.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" both blonde girls cried, wanting the cushion but couldn't have it.

Sakura was panicking, she never had handled these much kids at once, especially when they're crying! She put Chouji down on the floor and went to go pick Hinata up.

"There, there Hinata-chan. It's okay……" Sakura laid Hinata's head on her shoulder and patted her back like a mother would do if her child was in pain. Then Naruto ran to Sakura, crying and babbling about something.

"Hwe blib thumthwing witvd dee thwingjy!!!" Naruto was talking too fast and Sakura had this look on her face: o.0

"Emm……Naruto, can you talk a bit slower please?"

"He did something with the thingy!!!"

"Naruto, what is this 'thingy' you're talking about?"

"You know, the thingy!"

"I'm still not getting it, Naruto……"

"The thingy……THE THINGY!!!!!"

"Naruto, just get me the bloody thing!"

"Okayly Dokaly!!!" Naruto ran off somewhere and Sakura had a massive angry vein and a huge sweatdrop. Naruto then came back and showed Sakura the T.V remote broken in half.

"Okay, Naruto. Who broke it?"

"He did it!!!"

"Naruto, that's the T.V"

"No! Him!!"

"That's Tenten……"

"NOO! The boy next to her!!!"

"Kankuro?"

"NOOOO!!!! Next to him!"

"That's his sister Temari……"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! RIGHT THERE!!!!!!!"

"Shino? But he's in the corner……"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!"

"Lee?"

"YESSSS!!! HIM!!!" Naruto looked like he was on the verge of taking his hair out of his little head. Sakura was having a headache of Naruto's shouting and his VERY bad sense of direction, even though it was just pointing at people.

"Lee can you come here for a minute?" Lee was watching 'High School Musical' (I've never seen it X3), he watched it because the remote broke, and he doesn't know that he can change the channel from the buttons on the T.V, he then walked up to Sakura, not knowing what had happened.

"Lee, did you break this?"

"I SAW HIM DO IT!"

"Naruto! Pipe down! Anyway Lee, did you break this?" Sakura held out her hand with the broken remote. When Lee shook his head, Sakura turned to Naruto with a very angry expression on her face.

"Naruto……you broke this didn't you?"

"Hehe……yeah……"

"Time out for you Naruto!"

"B-b-bu-but-!"

"No 'buts' Naruto! You lied to me AND you blamed it on someone who didn't know anything about this!" Sakura took Naruto's hand and took him up to a spare room.

"Now Naruto, you'll stay in here for 10 minutes. By the look on your face, you don't know what that is………Right, on this clock it reads 10:15, when it says 10:25 you may come down and apologise to me okay?" Naruto's head was down low and slightly nodded his head.

"When you come down, breakfast should be done by then, okay?" Sakura turned her head to see Naruto grinning happily, Sakura then smiled and went downstairs to prepare food.

In the living room

The 14 chibis saw Sakura walk through the living room and went into the kitchen. Then the girls talked about something.

"Hey! Why don't we help her cook breakfast?" Ino exclaimed, the three other girls backed away from her a bit.

"Don't you remember what you did when we were 15? You mucked up everything!!" Tenten said, looking at Ino horrified. Temari didn't want to say anything but at the corner of her eye, she saw something purple sneak to the kitchen.

"Hey, Hinata wants to help Sakura-onee-chan too!" When Hinata heard the sentence, she blushed lightly and the girls followed Hinata to the kitchen. The boys noticed they were going away.

"Where do you think they're going?" Shikamaru said, being as lazy as he can be. Even as a kid he's really lazy!!!!

"Dunno, let's follow them!" and so, the boys followed the girls to the kitchen.

In the kitchen

"Right, I have the ingredients for making pancakes…… (Déjà vu? X3)" Sakura said to herself out loud and didn't notice the other 14 chibis quietly walking in the kitchen.

"I better check on Naruto, 10 minutes has just gone by……" Sakura went out the kitchen and went to check on Naruto. The chibis came out of their hiding places and went to 'make' the pancakes.

About a minute later

Sakura and Naruto walked to the kitchen and Sakura got the shock of her life! The chibis made a HUGE mess in the kitchen, worse than Tsunade's office! The girls and Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro and Akamaru were covered in flour, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Lee and Chouji were soaking wet. Sakura sniffed the air.

"It smells like something is on fire………FIRE?!" Sakura saw the cooker with REALLY high and big flames on, it smelt like oil has been sprayed on it. Sakura rushed to a closet and took out a big fire extinguisher and sprayed all the stuff that comes out of the extinguisher on the cooker.

5 minutes later

The fire was finally out and Sakura was exhausted. She went into the

living room since she sent out all the kids away from the fire.

"Okay everyone. We're going out to eat……but first we need to get you guys cleaned." Everyone got cleaned and changed clothes and went out to eat.

**TBC……………………….**

SA4: Yeah………I ran out of ideas………care to give me any? Sorry I haven't updated for sooooo long! I'll try to work on the other stories!!!! Please review!!!!!!


	3. A lake, fights and a really random dream

SA4: Hello everyone!! How have you been?! I'm just DANDY thank you for asking X3

Naruto: No one asked you anyt-

SA4: -evil death glare- You said something……?

Naruto: o.0' N-N-Nope………

SA4: GOOOODLY!! XD –pats Naruto's head-

Ino: -.- Crazy teenager………I think she has the Sadistic Personality Disorder………

SA4: ……Who told you THAT……?

Ino: Heard it from your brother, something like, you like hitting people for fun or something………

SA4: Well I hit HIM for fun, not anyone else –kicks Ino away- :D

Sakura: Good to know -.-'

SA4: Okay I am now going to explain myself……I have not been doing any chapters because 1: Stupid school and their exams, 2: Homework, 3: Work with family business, 4: Couldn't be bothered, 5: Ran out of ideas and 6: Being excited about going abroad to see cousins that I haven't seen for 7-8 years!! I am truly sorry for not doing what I'm suppose to do T.T I will try my best for this chapter!!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

-Actions-

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

_Recap:_

_The fire was finally out and Sakura was exhausted. She went into the_

_living room since she sent out all the kids away from the fire._

"_Okay everyone. We're going out to eat……but first we need to get you guys cleaned." Everyone got cleaned and changed clothes and went out to eat._

_End of recap_

**Chapter 3: A lake, fights and a really random dream…**

"Okay you guys. Where d'you wanna eat?" Sakura looked at all of them behind her.

"RAMEN!! PRAISE THE RAAAAMEEEEN!! XD" Naruto screamed his head off, also prancing around the place like crazy.

"Noooo! I wanna go to the café called……What's the name again…?" Ino's face scrunched up in concentration and frustration.

"Nein! We shall go to wherever Sakura-san desires!!" ('nein' is German for 'no') Lee smiled widely at Sakura, even his teeth had the –PING- to it. The rest of the boys stared at Sakura, and stared, and stared, and stared till they couldn't anymore.

"Emmmmm……Well, it's nearly afternoon so we'll go to Ichiraku-"

"YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!! PRAISE THE-" Naruto got thumped on the head many times by Sasuke and Neji.

"ENOUGH WITH PRAISING THOSE FATTY NOODLES!!" The two annoyed boys said in unison. Then they started glaring at each other.

"Don't copy me! I said stop copying me you copy-cat! Oh noes (suppose to be spelt wrong), you're copying me! I said STOP!" Neji and Sasuke glared at each other even more since they copied each other's words at the same time. Everyone else were like : o.0'

"Ahem, shall we get going then…?"

"OKAY!!" All the 4 year old kids screamed at the same time. "I SAID STOP COPYING ME!!" and Sasuke's and Neji's argument kept going on and on and on until they reached Ichiraku.

After having 20 bowls of ramen (5 for Naruto, the rest had 1 each)

Everyone had finished eating their brunch and having no trouble about Naruto needing the toilet, they started to walk around Konoha and came across a lake that has many flowers and trees around the area but most people don't go there.

"Let's stop here for a while, shall we?" asked Sakura. Then all the children ran towards the shimmering lake with Sakura trailing behind them. She stopped and lied down under the shade of a tree.

'God this is so tiring……Especially with Naruto's constant whining, all the boys picking on each other and the girls fighting over petty things…..' Sakura yawned and decided to take a little nap. Well if Naruto or Lee were about to drown in the shallow lake, the others will wake her up.

With the girls

The girls had taken off their shoes and dumped their tiny feet into the water.

"Don't you think we've been TOO child-like? I mean, there's more of us and one of her. And we only had to look after her and only her……" Temari said, looking at the other girls expressions, she saw them put their heads down in slight shame that they didn't realise sooner.

"I t-think we should behave m-more towards Sakura-chan. We need t-to tell the guys as well." Hinata suggested towards her chibi friends. All the girls nodded and were about to walk towards the napping form of Sakura but the boy were shouting for no reason (to the girls anyway).

With the boys (while the girls were talking)

"Hey, who do you think Sakura likes more? There's a high possibility that it's me XD" Kiba grinned his head off madly as the other boys glared at him madly.

"Noooo! She likes me more! We've been on the same team for AGES!!" Naruto screamed into Kiba's ear, and since Kiba has animal instincts and since his hearing is better than normal people, he grabbed his head in pain and head-butted Naruto right on the forehead.

"Gahhh…..my head's spinning….." Naruto was twirling around in circles and then landed on the ground on his face. The other guys were staring at him weirdly with sweatdrops. Then he suddenly jumped back onto his feet.

"I'M ALIVE!! Take that!! XD" Now they have major huge sweatdrops.

"Sakura-san's youth has moved me so much since we first met! She likes me more than ALL of you!! XD" shouted Lee, then all the guys' heads whipped to his direction and the glare deepened.

"Dobe, Sakura has liked me since we we're seven. It's obvious that she'll choose me. XD" Sasuke had said proudly with his hand clenched into a fist and brought it to his chest (he should probably look like the king of the world lol).

"Correction, Sakura HAD liked you. She's been hanging out with me since most of you are idiots and that you can't keep up a decent civilised conversation. And no Naruto, I'm not going to explain to you what 'civilised' means." Naruto pouted sadly as he was about to ask Shikamaru a question.

"RAWR! Okay, let's do a challenge. Whoever gets Sakura to kiss them means she likes him! And no cheating!!" Sai declared, all the male kids nodded in agreement.

"But first we'll need rules! Number 1: No fighting, number 2: Don't imagine to nearly getting yourself killed, number 3: No asking her to kiss you, number 4: No getting help from anyone else and number 5: Make sure we all see it happening so we know you aren't lying your butt off." Gaara pointed out the rules to them, again everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yadda!! (No! or No way!!) Me no wanna do this!! She likes me anyway!!" Neji whined, doing a puppy face.

"Yeah! She likes me God damn it!" Kankuro wanted to push them into the lake and see them suffer.

"My Sakura-chan belongs to MEEEE!!" And everyone started squabbling about who Sakura belongs to. The boys weren't focusing on who wasn't in the arguing group, Shino and Chouji had sat next to Sakura and watched her sleep.

"Ahhhhh!! What are you two doing to Sakura-chan!!" All the boys rushed to where the two innocent boys were and started to shout at each other's faces again.

After all the conversations ended

The girls ran as fast as they could when they saw Naruto punch Sai in the stomach.

"W-What are you guys DOING?!" Tenten shouted as loud as she could at the raging boys but she wasn't heard.

"Ughh…What're we gonna do?! This'll take forever!" Temari exclaimed, she went up to Shikamaru and pulled at his ear to get his attention. Then Shikamaru started shouting 'TROUBLESOME WOMAN OF A HAG' then got multiple hits over the head. The girls went to they're team mates and tried to calm them down but they started to argue with them which caused more commotion.

In Sakura's dream

Sakura was running happily through a meadow full of beautiful flowers, every single flower you can imagine is in her head, with lots of lush green trees and cool grass. She was wearing a white sleeve-less dress that went up to her knees and she wore white flat shoes that had white ribbons tied around her legs that went half-way up her legs.

"Why am I in a meadow in the first place?" Sakura said aloud, she knew no one would or SHOULD be around in her head. She fell on top of some flowers and laid there enjoying the clouds drifting by. She closed her eyes but then she opened them again when she heard a noise. "I wonder how long I've been asleep for………" (she's been asleep for a while)

"Noes!! I told you already it's me she wants!! DX" Someone screamed, Sakura got up from her position and stood up and looked around. No one seemed to be in sight.

"Probably my imagination……" But she was cut off as another person said something.

"# I am a Superstar, with a big big house and a big big car! I am a Superstar and I don't care who you are! #" For some reason it sounded like Itachi for some unknown reason whatsoever.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?!" Sakura was slightly getting freaked out, especially when you've just found out that Itachi was singing a girls part in a really unexpected song.

"Hmm, maybe I'll try pinching myself to get up. I mean, this SHOULD be a dream………..right?" So Sakura pinched her cheek really hard…..Then surprisingly she woke up and what she saw was that Naruto was trying to strangle Sasuke and Sai at the same time but the attempt failed as he was sat on by both onyx eyed team mates, Temari was still hitting Shikamaru for calling her a hag, Hinata being the responsible one sat out of this chaos, Chouji was chased by Akamaru and Kiba, Kankuro and Gaara were slapping each other for an odd reason that I have no idea about, Lee was crying as Neji was pulling Lee's hair, Tenten was trying to pry off Neji from Lee by pulling Neji's long hair, Shino was sitting next to Sakura and observing the scene in front of him and Ino was trying to get Hinata to join the fights.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!! IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW YOU WON'T GET NAP TIME!!" Sakura screamed at the continuously fighting children and just managed to get their attention.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAANNN!! –glomps her leg- Sasuke-teme and Sai-teme were squishing me!! T.T" Naruto wept anime tears as he was rubbing his sore back from all the weight that was suddenly placed on him.

"-sigh- So what was all this commotion about? It could have annoyed anyone that came by here you know?"

"W-Well, the boys were suddenly arguing about something that I have no idea about and us girls t-tried to calm them down but……." Hinata stopped talking thinking that Sakura would know what she would say after.

"Well thank you girls for trying to sort them out." Sakura patted the girls on their small heads. "Okay, let's head to the supermarket, I'll need to prepare you guys your dinner and that you can sleep early." And then they went to the biggest market that was nearby. What kind of chaos would await them there? Find out next chapter!! XD

**TBC…………………………..**

SA4: Woop! Finally done! I only start writing chapters when I type work on the laptop -.-' yes I know that's a bad excuse but nothing gets me moving!! Thank you **neospice12** for giving me this wonderful idea for this chapter!! XD I hope everyone is satisfied with this randomness created by myself X3 keep the ideas coming in from your reviews please!! I was thinking of writing Shugo Chara! one-shots or maybe a story for it, what do you guys think? –looks at Naruto characters-

Sasuke: I don't care.

Sakura: Awww don't be so emo Sasuke.

Itachi: Yeah foolish little brother with chicken butt hair.

Sasuke: No insulting my hair!! –pouts-

SA4: -.-' Anyway! I am thankful to the people that reviewed the last chapter and I hope you can do the same for this one!! And decide for me whether I should do a Shugo Chara! story or one-shot or multiple shots!! XD


End file.
